Karma
by Kathy Ann
Summary: this is the squeal to The Wishing Star; summary: Two years later something happens to Karma to allow Krad to come back will Kala and Dark be able to stop him this time or will he get what he wanted those two years ago
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hole

Kala's P.O.V.

l

"I-it's imposable, you can't be him; you have brown eye's and hair" I said. He waved his hand over his head and his eye's and hair was back to the purple I love.

"Is that better?" he asked me. I started to cry again. "No, no, no don't cry" he wrapped me in a hug and led me to his couch.

"It's just hard to believe that you're back; it's been two years Dark, two years that I thought you were gone; how long have you been back?" I asked him as I wiped the stray tears from my eyes.

"About the same" said a childish voice. There was a bright light and a small girl about the age of five was standing in the room with us. She looked at me "Is this her then?" she asked looking at Dark.

"Yes, Karma this is Kala" he said, I wiped my eye's so I could see this small girl clearly.

"Your so cute! I could just eat you up" I say she gave me a look that was so adorable. She walked over and to me and held her arms out. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"She is prettier then I thought" she said still looking at dark.

"Shall I go make some tea? I have a feeling this is more then just a friendly visit" Dark stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Kala, I'm sorry I had to keep him a secret from you for so long; it was for your own good" Karma says to me.

"I understand; I had to have time to adjust back to my life with out him. I just wish I could have seen him sooner. The last time I was young and naive; I didn't understand my feelings but know I understand completely that I was totally and madly in love with him and over the time he was gone that love never wavered" I say; he walked into the room and looked at me. I blushed deeply and turned away.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he stuck his pinkie in one of his ears and twisted it, "did you say that you're madly in love with me?" he asked

"Yes Dark she did," Karma said, "and you're right this isn't a friendly visit" she reached up and unbuttoned a few buttons in her chest was a fist sized hole.

"That wasn't there two years ago was it?" Dark asked her.

"No! Something must have happened after you left; I think it was the blonde bully he must have come back" she told us

"I thought we got rid of Krad!" I say with a worried look on my face.

"If we haven't gotten rid of him then why haven't we seen him?" Dark asked.

"well the magic he took wasn't very strong; it only allowed him to come back now if the hole gets bigger then we have a problem" Karma told us she looked down at her chest and the hole got bigger by about at tenth of an inch. "Crap we're in trouble; Dark you have to find him if this continues then he will be the next assigner and we can't let that happen" Karma said worry in her voice.

"Ok but how are we going to find him?" I ask, "and don't expect me to make any more wishes I am _not_ loosing dark again!" I told her.

"I won't but both of you are going to need a way to travel. Dark you have your wings but how is Kala gonna travel with you?" Karma asked.

"No! Kala is not going; I don't want her getting hurt" Dark told her.

"Excuse me mister scars-all-over who saved you after you got into this world, then after Krad bore a hole in your chest?" I retaliated, "i just got you back I'm not losing you again" I stood up and hugged him.

"That is why I came to you two I knew both of you wouldn't let the other get hurt" Karma waved her hand towards me. A pair of deep red wings painlessly sprouted from my back and tore threw my shirt. "move them," Karma told me. I nodded and moved them. "Dark you're gonna have to teach her how to fly," Dark nodded, "at the rate this is happening I say it will take about three days for him to completely gain my powers," we both nodded, "i will check on you guys as long as my powers will allow but I have to return and keep assigning, fare well" she stood up and the same light from before engulfed her and she was gone. It was a few minutes before either of us talked.

"What a day huh?" he finally asked, I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out side.

"You're teaching me how to fly right now" I told him as we walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flying Lessons

Dark's P.O.V.

I was dragged out side; unknowing how to even start the lessons. "we need to get on top of the house" she says looking at the roof.

"What?" I ask shocked, "we are not getting on the roof" she looked at me.

"I need a crash course in flying right? so why not do what the birds do; drop from a high place if I don't fly then" she trailed off.

"Look; maybe we should try a running take off. Getting enough wind under your wings should give you enough lift so when you flap you should take off; I've had to do that a few times" I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Maybe if I try a few times I will get it; if not then I will do it my way" she said stubbornly. We went to the clearing and I grew my wings; this time it didn't hurt. She saw that I was puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I told her, "Alright let me show you how to do a running take off" I say taking a few steps away from her but before I could start she runs off as fast as she could and then she tried flapping she got a few feet off the ground but then fell. She landed on her back but got up she didn't seem hurt. She started running back in my direction and did the same thing. She did this a few more times but had no luck. So got to me and looked at me like it was my fault.

"What I told you to let me show you; but I bet you want to try your idea now right?" she glared at me.

"Yes I would; if we did mine first I bet we could have been flying looking for Krad by now" she replied. I sighed.

"Alright but I will catch you if you don't catch yourself" I told her

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she winked at me and started walking back towards my house. I jogged to catch up to her, grabbed her, swung her around and kissed her deeply.

Kala's P.O.V

I was grabbed by Dark which surprised me. I was swung around and kissed. When his lips touched mine it was like nothing had happened; like he never disappeared. I sighed when he pulled away. "you don't know how long I have been dieing to do that" I blushed as he smiled.

"About two years?" I asked smirking as I continued to blushed. He nodded.

"Ok maybe you do" he grabbed my hand as we started to walk back again. Once we got back to his place I went to his garage and looked for a ladder tall enough to get me to his roof. "What are you doing?" he asked walking in  
>"Looking for a ladder" I looked over my shoulder at him and saw that he was grinning.<br>"I never took you flying did I?" he asked, I shook my head. He walked forward and picked me up then ran out of his garage and took to the sky. I closed my eyes for a few second but when I opened them I squealed and clung to his shirt. He chuckled then kissed my cheek. He flew around his house a few times then landed on the roof. I smiled when he put me down.

"That was amazing!" I told him looking at him still smiling.  
>"When you jump off the roof I will be flying by you and another suggestion try running then jumping like this" he ran and when he got to the edge of the house he spread his wings and soared a few feet before flapping. I watched; <em>this seem a lot easier then the running take off.<em>

"Alright I'm gonna try it" I said getting ready to run.  
>"Alright be careful" he told me; I nodded and started running I ran as fast as I could and once I reached the edge of the house I spread my wings soared for a few feet then started flapping. I matched the beat of my wings with Dark and stayed aloft.<p>

"THIS TOTALLY ROCKS!" I yelled I looked at Dark; "See I told you my idea would work" I smirked. He slowed the beat of his wings and slowly landed. I saw and did the same to land. I smiled wide "I can fly" I giggled.

"Yes; you can" he smiled but not for long. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Ok; what's bugging you?" I asked him.  
>"How are we going to find Krad; I can't feel his magic anywhere" he looked worried.<p>

"We'll think of something; I'm sure Karma could help in some way" after I said that a necklace with a pendant of a crescent moon and star appeared around my neck. In the star was an arrow like a compass and on the moon there was a light blue stone.

_This will help you; this will be able to detect the growing strength of my powers and direct you in it's direction. the stone will glow when you are getting close to my poweres Please hurry guys. _

"We will Karma; I promise," I told her I looked at Dark, "lets get going" he nodded and took me by under the arms and flew up to the roof again. I held the necklace pendant up in my palm and saw that it was facing the same way I was so I ran and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search

Krad's P.O.V

Sitting in the cave I found; I felt my self getting stronger by the minute. "Soon I will have powers Dark wished he had and I will finish what I started two years ago" I laughed not being able to contain myself.

Kala's P.O.V.

I followed the small arrow on the necklace; Dark was right beside me. The tips of our feathers touched as we flew. It sent a small jolt to my spine each time it happened. Having wings was like a dream come true I could finally be able to be liked a bird; flying like a bird was always like a fantasy of mine. My mind began to wonder.

I glanced at the necklace again to make sure we were still going the right way. "Are you getting tired?" Dark called over to me.

"Nope; I could probably go another hour" I replied; we had already flown for about five hours already; my back was slowly getting sore but I didn't let Dark know.

Dark's P.O.V.

I was used to flying for this long but I was surprised to see that Kala was holding up as long as she has. I guessed her back was starting to get sore after half an hour more of flying. "we will make camp when we land" I told her. She looked at me puzzled.

"but we don't have any gear" she replied. I smiled knowing my wings hid the backpack on my back. A while later we landed in a clearing. I shook off my backpack and saw her look at it; I smiled.

"I was a thief remember" she looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I remember; you stole my heart" she hugged me. I took a deep breath and sealed my wings. She looked at me "how do you do that?" she asked looking puzzled. I shrugged

"I really just think them away" I replied. She got a funny look on her face then her wings also disappeared. She rolled her shoulders a common thing she did when her back was sore. I got the tent out and pitched it then started a fire. I got out some MRE meals and gave one to Kala. "eat up; then I'm gonna give you that massage we never got to" she looked at me taking the food.

"I completely forgot about that; to tell the truth I could use it" she rolled her shoulders again. I smiled and opened my meal. I ate it then went to the tent and got out one of my bigger shirts and a pair of the pajama pants. I gave them to Kala so she could change to sleep. She smiled and got up to change in the tent. I sat by the fire; the night was still warm so I stripped my shirt. I heard the zipper of the tent being unzipped; she came out of the tent. I spread my legs so she could sit in front of me. She sat down and I began massaging her shoulders. She moaned softly.

"oh god; I forgot how great your hands were" she told me I leaned forward and kissed her neck. She stretched her neck into the kiss. "when we get married we will take turns" she told me

"of course we will" I said moving my hands down her back and went back to kissing her neck. She leaned back some moaning slightly. Seeing her like this made my heart race. _I think after we find Krad and do what we have to I will propose to her when we __return home._ I moved my hands from her back and wrapped them around her.

"awe, done already?" she whined, "or do you need another angle?" she turned over so we were laying face to face. I smirked and put my hands on her lower back. My heart beat faster as I leaned up and kissed her. She deepened the kiss which surprised me for a second then kissed her back. She scooted up my body so I laid my head back as we kissed. I could feel her heart pounding; mine was too. We stopped kissing both of us breathing heavily.

"lets keep our minds on finding Krad and then we can concentrate on other things" I told her she yawned as she nodded.

"early to bed early to rise; the earlier we get up the longer we can fly and get closer to finding Krad" she said she took my hand and pulled me up. I kicked some dirt on the fire to snuff it out. We walked into the tent and got into the two person sleeping bag. She put her head on my shoulder and one of her legs over mine. "I love you Dark" I smiled.

"I love you too Kala"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Search Continues

Kala's P.O.V.

The next morning i woke up on my side with Dark's arm over my side and his hand on my stomach. I tried to turn over not wanting to wake him just yet. When i completed my goal i saw he was awake. "sorry i didn't want to wake you" i blushed slightly. He smiled and kissed me pulling me close. I sighed as we kissed. We slowed then stopped my blush deepened "I could get used to waking up like that" I told him.  
>"I could too, I could get used to doing other things as well" he smirked. I blushed deeper and put my face on his chest. He put his hand under my chin and kissed me again. He slid his hand down my neck. My heart started pounding in my chest. I stopped kissing him.<br>"Dark, we need to concentrate on finding Krad remember?" he nodded.  
>"Yes I remember; it's just that something comes over me when we kiss or when I kiss you" he told me.<br>"Me too, but we have a different priority to concentrate on right now" he nodded again.  
>"You're right," he sat up, "how about some breakfast?" he asked. I nodded as my stomach growled. He went out of the tent and to his backpack.<br>"I'm gonna get dressed where do you want me to put your cloths?" I asked zipping the tent door.  
>"Just bring them out with you" he told me. I changed quickly and unzipped the tent. I walked out to see him changing; he was in his white boxers. I let my eyes wonder over his body; in the two years he was gone he bulked up a bit. His chest and abs were more defined his arms and legs were thicker around. His back muscles flexed when he moved his arms. I unconsciously let out a slight moan. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. I blushed again and quickly turned my back.<p>

Dark's P.O.V.

I heard the zipper and smiled; the job I had required lifting heavy objects and boxes and in two years I had beefed up some. I heard a slight moan from behind me so I looked over my shoulder and smiled. I walked up behind Kala and put my arms around her. "i beefed up some huh?" I asked her. She nodded.

"i didn't notice it last night because I fell asleep quickly"

"i did too; I always slept the best when I was with you" I told her, I felt her cheeks get warm. I let her go to finish getting dressed. I grabbed two more MRE meals out and gave one to Kala. While we were eating a light emitted from our surroundings.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you guys before you took off; how is the flying going?" Karma asked us. We both smiled.

"its going good; kinda like a dream come true for me" Kala told her. Karma nodded.

"the reason I am here is to show you the progression of the depletion of my powers" she opened her shirt and the hole now was completely over her chest.

"wow that has gotten bad" Kala said.

"yes it has I still have about two days though but still please hurry; I need to go now" the engulfed her and she was gone.

"well you heard her lets get going" Kala got a funny look on her face then her wings appeared. I smiled and did the same thing. I packed what needed to be packed. I picked her up and took to the sky. She looked at me with a puzzled face. "why are you carrying me?" she asked. I smiled and resisted kissing her.

"I'm just getting you airborne" I told her.

"oh" she blushed slightly. Once we got high enough I looked at her.

"ready?" I asked her. She nodded so I let her go. It took a few seconds for her to match my beat and rise to meet me. "alright what direction?" she looked at the necklace and pointed in the same direction we where going in yesterday. We started flying and flew for about six hours then rested and something to eat then when back to flying. We flew for another six hours.

Kala's P.O.V.

When we landed after flying the last six hours the stone was shining pretty bright. I noticed and showed dark. "Dark look, the stone is shining we must be getting really close," I say happily, "lets keep going" I tell him. He shook his head.

"we are both worn out from flying all day and being like that will make it hard to fight Krad no matter how strong he is" Dark said. I nodded he was right. I watched as he set the tent up wiping his forehead ever so often with his sleeve. I started to imagine what he looked like working with out his shirt on and how sweaty he would be. I was just starting at him when he looked at me. "daydreaming are we?" he asked.

"huh, what?" I asked being pulled back to reality. I blushed when I realized he caught me. "sorry; just fantasizing a little" I told him blushing deeper.

"maybe I can make it come true" he said with a smirk. That smirk always made me blush more. "what was it about?" he asked. I hesitated not sure where it would go.

"Y-you were shirtless when you were putting the tent up and you were getting sweaty and then you came over and started giving me a massage and..." I trailed off not wanting to reveal where it went after that. He looked at me and smiled. She took off his shirt to finish the tent which was about half done. By the time he was done he was gleaming in the low sunlight. He walked over behind me and sat down and put his hands inside my shirt on my back and started massaging me. I closed my eyes enjoying the massage; he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"then what did I do?" he asked in a husky voice. I leaned my head to the side and he started kissing my neck like he did last time. I moaned softly causing him to kiss harder grazing my skin with his teeth. My breathing became heavy and my heart beat faster. He slid his hands to my sides and massaged there. I leaned back back putting my arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Question And Test

Dark's P.O.V.

I moved my hands up and down her side's slowly as I kissed her neck. I grazed my teeth on her neck lightly. I smiled inwardly when she got goose bumps. "I thought we had other priorities to concentrate on?" I asked her between kisses.

"Well I though we could indulge a little" she said between breaths. She turned her head and kissed me. I stopped kissing her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her kind of knowing her response. She leaned back against me.

"You just did, but go ahead" I could tell she smiled.

"When we get back; will you marry me?" I asked her. She leaned forward and turned around half way.

"What?" she asked me surprised; I smiled.

"When we get back; will you marry me?" I asked again. The light from the fire I started earlier shown on her face and glistened in her eyes.

Kala's P.O.V.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I flung myself at him knocking us over and hugged him. "of course I will" I cried and I kissed him deeply; he stopped kissing me and sat up.

"Lets finish that fantasy of yours" he smirked. I shook my head.

"As much as I want to; we should wait until after were married. It will be better if we do and more special" I told him. He nodded.

"i agree; it will be more comfortable on a bed too" he smirked again. I was getting used to that smirk but it still made me blush some. I leaned against him and he put his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "I love you Kala" he whispered in my ear; I smiled.

"In the time you were gone I was so depressed. I cried for the first two weeks; I took everything that reminded me of you down and packed it away. I tried replacing you with other guys but they never came close to what I felt with you. I had nightmares for weeks on end reliving what happened; they were so real I would wake up crying. Most nights I didn't sleep because I didn't want to have another nightmare," I turned around to look at him tears in my eyes, "you have no clue how happy I am now that you're back" I told him. He wiped the tears that fell from my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to comfort you Kala; I really am. But now I'm here and you will _never _go through that again; I promise you" I saw something I never though I would. Dark got teary eyed.

"I know, I know you wont" I kissed him.

Krad's P.O.V

I sat in the cave wondering just how much power I had. "maybe I should see if I can test out my new powers" he said out loud. I stood and walked out of the cave; down in the shallow valley I saw a dim light. "perfect; civilians to scare" I was able to grow my wings and glide down silently. I landed in a small clearing a short distance away from the fire light. I quietly walked up to a large tree and stood behind it to get a look at the civilians I was about to scare. I was shocked to see that I knew the two. It was that Kala girl and the one reason I'm doing this; Dark. I stood in the shadow and watched as he said something to the girl making her knock the both of them over. I waited a few minutes until they were both facing the fire to test out my powers. I took a step back that way they didn't see my arm. I aimed my hand at the both of them. I forced the power to the palm of my hand and shot it. It went and landed in the fire making it flare violently. I smiled as I watched there reactions.

"what was that?" the girl asked.

"i don't know" Dark said I could see he was scanning the area looking for the source.

_Lets try that again._ I thought I aimed my palm at them again forcing the power to come to my palm. I shot the slightly larger blast almost hitting them. I chuckled as they scrambled away from my blast confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Found

I looked at Dark puzzled "What was that?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure" his eyes went to the necklace's pendant hanging at my chest I looked as wall and saw that it was glowing brightly. "It was Krad; he must have been testing his powers" he said.

"Maybe; should we go after him while he is still as weak as he is?" I asked looking back to where the blast came from.

"No we need our rest that way we will be fully charged for the fight tomorrow," I nodded and yawned, "lets go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow and while we fight do exactly what I tell you" I looked at him.

"Really Dark? I didn't listen last time and I saved your life" I protested.

"Yes but I have magic; you don't," he replied opening the tent, "come on we can change in the tent" he smiled.

"Ok then; we are going to be married soon so I guess you can have a peek" I smirked. He smiled

"I'll see it all when we win and get back". I started thinking some as I changed.

"What if...what if we don't win? What if he gets what he wants?" I turned and looked at him.

Dark's P.O.V.

We were getting ready to sleep as we talked. "What if he gets what he wants?" i turned around and saw she was looking at me with just my oversized shirt on. I looked her in the eyes

"What did i tell you two years ago?" i asked her. "That you will protect me for as long as you are around" she replied looking down. I reached out and tilted her face up to look at mine.

"That's right, I will protect you plus we're not even sure what he wanted to do that night" I told her. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"Your right" she yawned again and I smiled.

"Come on lets get to sleep we have an early morning" I said as i laid down on the sleeping bag. She laid next to me not complaining. We both got into the sleeping bag and she automatically curled up to me. I soon then feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up before the sun was up. I looked at her and hated that I had to wake her up. I gently kissed her hoping that would have worked. After a few seconds of me kissing her she started kissing me back. "Morning" I whispered. She stretched.

"Morning" she whispered back. I sat up and reached for my pack. I got out her cloths and gave them to her.

"If we get moving soon then maybe we can take Krad off guard," I told her I grabbed a shirt and put it on, "we can leave the tent up we'll be back after we beat him" I didn't notice she stood. she had her cloths on already and had an eager face. I smiled and stood. "Don't forget to do what I tell you to" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever" she says.

"Now when we get to him stay behind me I don;t know what he is going to try to do" I tell her. I watched her nod. We walked out of the tent and unsealed our wings.

"You know I was just thinking we should go on foot if he found us last night then he can't be that far away" she says. I nodded.

"That's a good idea" I say taking her hand, she walked in front of me.

"I have the necklace" she said as if I needed reminding.

"I know just point us in the right direction" I tell her.

Kala's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes then looked at the necklace I turned until it was pointing forward and started walking pulling him with me. It took about five minutes to get to the base of a mountain. "it's still pointing forward" I looked up and saw a dark spot about 200 feet above us. "I think he might be in that cave up there" I say pointing. He looked up and nodded then grabbed me and started flying up to it being as quite as he could. We landed shortly after in the mouth of the cave. He let go of me and stepped in front of me. I shook my head and smiled. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small flashlight.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. I put my mouth near his ear.

"I used it every time I would go to your statue because I would stay past dark and so I used it to find my way home" I whispered. He nodded and took the flashlight from me. He shined in front of us as we took a few steps. I looked down and in the light I started to see white feathers. We took a few more steps then Dark stopped. The light was shining on the bottom of a boot. Dark slowly lifted the light until it shined on a body that was oh to familiar.

"Hello Dark," said the only other person in the cave, "I was wondering when you were going to find me"

"Krad give up your powers and I wont have to destroy you" Dark told him. Dark talking like that kind of scared me because I knew he could do it.

"Why would I do a foolish thing like that, I just finished absorbing them" he chuckled some.

"Fine; lets finish this" Dark raised his hand and powered up an huge black ball of energy but before he shot it something happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Showdown

Dark's P.O.V.

Just as I was about to shoot the ball of energy something happened; my vision began to falter and then I felt like I was falling into nothingness.

Kala's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes the area around me looked familiar I looked at my self and realized that I woke up in the past; two years ago to be exact. "I'M GONNA GET WHAT I WANT THIS TIME DARK; SHE IS NOT GOING TO STOP ME!" I heard Krad yell.

"RUN KALA!" Dark yelled to me.

"NO!" Krad yelled; before I could even move I watched as he threw a large feather at me. It looked as if it moved in slow motion as it got to me. At first I didn't feel anything as it entered my body. I saw the blood start to stain my shirt then felt the pain hit; it was overwhelming. I collapsed to the ground crying out.

Dark's P.O.V.

"KALA!" I called. I ran to her and saw that she was bleed badly.

"D-Dark why did h-he do that?" she asked me tears where coming from her eyes.

"The answer is simple; with you out of the picture I can finally combine my powers with Dark and be the ultimate angel" Krad replied he threw out three feathers; they revolved around me, him, and the both of us.

"D-Dark...don't l-let him d-do it; I believe in y-you" Kala said through her pain. I stood, as I did I could feel my energy radiating from my body; it felt like static. I put both of my arms out focusing the energy to the palm of my hands.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Krad yelled. I just simply smiled. I shot the first ball at him destroying his feather. As the feather going around me came to my front I simply touched my energy ball to it making it vanish. I then threw it at Krad hitting him again making the third one disappear. I gathered enough energy for two more orbs; I threw both of them at Krad watching them soar and hit him in the chest. I watched as he dissolved. I ran over to Kala and took her in my arms.

"S-see I told you you could d-do it" she said I watched her face as she cringed. She was pale as I continued to look at her. I held her hand and felt her pulse slow.

"KARMA!" I yelled hoping she would respond but nothing happened. "Damn it!" her grip was starting to weaken. My eyes burned as I felt her pulse stop and he grip completely slip.

Kala's P.O.V.

I could feel my self going into unconsciousness. I could feel myself fall; it was only a short distance and onto something soft. I got up and looked around. "Hello?" I called. Then a tall woman about my age appeared.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um where is Karma?" I asked her.

"She had all her powers taken away, I was the old assigner so I got to come back" she said but all of a sudden a light started to glow.

"Get out of here Aya" said a familiar voice. Aya scoffed and disappeared.

"Karma, you're back" I said happily. She nodded.

"Thanks to you and Dark, I'm just sad this had to happen," she said pointing to my side I nodded, "but for getting my powers back I will send you back; both you and dark will wake up in the cave you found Krad in the only difference is now you will have a scar" she told me.

"That's ok as long as I can be with Dark" I say to her. She waved her hand over me and I felt myself falling again.

_"Keep the necklace, and the wings" _ I heard her say. I woke up right where she said in the cave. I shook my head getting the falling feeling out when I was grabbed and squeezed then kissed deeply. He stopped kissing me and just held me.

"I thought I lost you Kala" I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"well you did, Karma sent me back just like she did with you," he looked at me puzzled, "look" I took a step away from him and lifted up my shirt to show him my side. He shined the light from the flashlight on me and saw my scar. He knelt down to get a better look. He gently rubbed his thumb up and down the scar. I looked at him then knelt down in front of him. "You were amazing back there" I hugged him again.

"I was so angry at him for hurting you I completely released all of my energy at him," he said.

"I know," I told him as I yawned, "can we go back to the tent please?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can sleep for a couple of hours then start on our way home" we stood and I unsealed my wings. He smiled again "she let you keep the wings" I nodded.

"and the necklace" I ran at the opening of the cave and took off. I turned in flight and looked back at him. "Ya coming?" I asked. He ran out and started flying.

"come on lets go" he started to glide down to a large clearing. I followed and landed next to him. "the tent should be this way" he walked in the direction of the tent and soon we were there. I walked in and didn't even worry about changing. I laid down and waited for Dark to come in. He walked in and striped his shirt and laid next to me we both fell to sleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Planning The Wedding

Dark's P.O.V.

We woke up a few hours later the sun shining into the trees. I looked at Kala and smiled. I was so happy that Karma gave her back to me. I gently kissed her forehead when I did she woke up. "hmm that was a good nap" she said. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Lets get packed and head home" I tell her she nodded. She sat up and stretched. As she did I looked at her. She reached over and grabbed my shirt for me and gave to to me.

"Here's your shirt hun" she said. I put it on then stood up then helped her up. She grabbed the sleeping bag and began to fold it.

"It's alright I'll get this stuff" she looked at me.

"You sure?" she asked; I nodded, "alright" she walked out of the tent. It took only about fifteen minuets for me to pack the tent and sleeping bag.

"Alright lets get out of here" I said when I was done. She nodded and walked over to me. I took her around the waist and went air born. once we got above the trees she unsealed her wings and started to beat them in sync with mine. I let her go and then we started to fly back in the opposite direction from the cave. It took us a little longer for us to get back to my house; we had to stop and see where we were a few times. Once we finally got back she landed and ran for the lake. I dropped my pack and ran in after her. I swam over to her and she looked at me with a serious look.

"As we flew I thought a lot" she said.

"Yeah?" she nodded.

"Yeah about what happened two years ago; when I look back I have two sets of memories of what happened. I have the ones where I wished Krad away then the ones when I got my scar" she told me I took a few second and looked back finding out I have the same memories only a different side of them.

"I have them too" I told her she looked at me and smiled.

"Come on lets go make sure my house hasn't been robed" she started to swim for the shore.

"And call your friends; we can start planning the wedding with them" I told her. We walked to her house then walked in when we got there.

"Hello?" she called.

"Kala? Is that you" came a female voice.

"Ashlee?" she asked, "what are you doing hear?"

"Waiting to see if you would come back," she walked into the room we were in then stopped in her tracks when she saw me. I smiled.

"Long time no see Ashlee" I said.

Kala's P.O.V.

Ashlee looked from me to Dark and back again. "You didn't wish him back did you?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I didn't have to," i say, "he has been hear all along" I tell her.

"Does he know what you went through; you going days with out sleeping, any mention of the word dark set you off crying, anything that reminded you of him set you off" she said reminding me.

"Yes he knows," I told her, "look can you call Jake and Jason for me; I need to tell you guys something and I want them here" I looked at Dark and he smiled. "Were gonna go change into dry cloths" I tell her. She nodded. I walked with Dark to my room. Then shut the door. I walked over to my closet and got the box from the top shelf and opened it. I pulled out his old cloths.

"I guess you weren't kidding about packing my stuff away" he said. I nodded.

"I'm not sure if any of this will fit you but you can try it on" I told him reaching in my closet for a clean shirt then to my dresser for clean shorts I laid them on my bed then got clean undergarments. I looked in the dresser for a pair of the white boxers he had; after I was ok with him being gone I would wear them to sleep in. "Here these should still fit you" I tell him handing them to him.

I walked to the other side of my bed and started to change. I reached back and unhooked my bra then put the dry one on, then did the same with my underwear. I put the clean cloths on then turned to see Dark pulling up he boxers. I blushed and turned around again.

"I saw that" he said making me blush even more.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" I said.

"I saw you look but I have to admit; I sneaked a peek too" when he told me that I turned back around. He looked in the mirror on my wall and cocked an eyebrow. "kinda hard not to with this here" I gave him an angry face but only for a few seconds.

"Well I guess we're even then; finish getting dressed please we have to go talk to the others" I remind him he smiled and finished dressing. We walked out to see Jason, Jake and Ashlee waiting.

"Wasn't he suppose to be like dead?" Jake asked.

"Yes and no; it's a long story that I will cover later but first I have to ask you guys something," they looked at me, "will you help me plan my wedding?" I asked.

"Wait what?" Jake asked.

"Will you help me plan my wedding?" I asked again they all looked at me then hugged me all at once.

"Of course" Ashlee and Jake said in unison; Jason just nodded.

. Dark some up behind me.

"Hey handsome long time no see" Jake said to him. I looked at Dark who smiled.

"You saw me two weeks ago" he replied they looked at him with puzzlement on there faces. I nodded at him so he swiped his hand over his face changing his hair and eyes brown.

"Oh my god you're Drake," Ashlee says, "it makes sense now" she finished. I smiled as he changed back.

"There are a few things I need to tell you guys; the reason I was gone for two weeks is because Krad came back but me and Dark took care of him. Along the way something happened; one: I have wings now," I unsealed my wings to show them, "two: me and Dark have two sets of memories ones where he died and ones where I died." I lifted up my shirt to show them my scar.

"Oh my gosh did Krad do that?" Ashlee asked me; I nodded, "then how are you hear if you died?" she asked. The familiar light shone in the room.

"I can answer that," said Karma, "when Dark died I allowed him to come back and set himself up with a good job and a house then I would bring Kala to him then when every thing went down with the blonde bully he killed Kala and this helped Dark destroy him returning my stolen powers. I didn't think it would be fair for one to live and the other die so I revived her and sealed her wound" Karma told them. I could tell that this was a lot to take in.

"Thanks Karma" she smiled and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes i know this is a short chapter i'm sorry but the next one i will try and make a little longer...be warned the next chapter is going to be vary romance novel-ish but to those of you that like that then i hope you enjoy the last chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Wedding.<p>

Dark's P.O.V.

It took only a week to plan the wedding; in that time we all moved her stuff to my house. The day of the wedding I woke up smiling. Soon I was standing at the alter with the priest was on the other side of me. The music started to play and I looked down and watched as Ashlee and Jason walked down the isle. Followed by Jake and Kala. Kala looked beautiful in the white gown that fit her perfectly. Her mom was there along with a few other people from her family. The ceremony taking place in my back yard.

"Welcome to this joyous event we are here to witness the joining of these two people; Dark and Kala in wedded matrimony they chose to find there own vows so I think I will let them have the attention."

"I Dark take you Kala as my wife, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and i pledge my faith and love to you." I watched as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks; I reached up and wiped them away, "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible matter, my commitment to you will never fail." I put her ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed." I looked at Kala smiling. She smiled back and took my ring in her hands.

Kala's P.O.V.

"I Kala take you Dark as my husband, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you," my eyes started to get teary again, "I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and I pledge my faith and love to you." I felt my eyes sting as more tears came; I was about to finish. "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal," I held up his ring, "Just as it is made of incorruptible matter, my commitment to you will never fail." I put the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"and with that I feel there is nothing left to say except you may kiss the bride" said the priest. I smiled as I Dark stepped forward he put his arms around my waist and held me close I sighed as our lips meet. He kissed me deeply only for a short time though we still had to finish the wedding. The small group of us went over to the tent to eat and have to other festivities. My mother walked up and gave me a hug as she cried.

"I never thought I would see this day and marring some one like him" she smiled.

"I know mom he makes me happy and that is all that matters to me" I told her. She nodded then went to sit down to eat.

The rest of the festivities went on. Me and Dark danced for a few songs then rested as every one else enjoyed themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright all, this is the last chapter sorry for the whole double chapter mix up that is now fixed and chapter 8 you will find is slightly changed so if you haven't got caught up with that then feel free to go back and reread it...it's ok I'll wait...back? ok well I have to say with this chapter I didn't have much of an idea of what to do I didn't make it hardcore or anything like that...since I have a huge crush on Dark I just wrote what I would liked to have happened if I married him and what not. Any way please enjoy this last chapter of one of my favorite fan fics I have written. I'm sad to see it end really.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Honeymoon<p>

Kala's P.O.V.

I waited for everyone to leave before trying to help Dark take down the tent. He refused the help and sent me inside to rest. I walked into the house and found the bedroom after about a minute. I laid on the bed with my dress on; soon I heard the front door open and close telling me that everything was taken care of. "Kala?" I heard Dark call.

"In here" I called back. It only took him a few seconds to get to the room.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked sitting on the bed next to me. I smiled and nodded as I sat up and kissed him. I moved my hands to his collar and untied his bow tie then began unbuttoning his shirt. As I did that he scooted forward some. Once his shirt was all the way open he pulled his arms out from both his shirt and jacket. I stopped kissing him and turned my back towards him.

"Would you help me with my dress?" I blushed slightly when he nodded.

Dark's P.O.V.

I nodded and stood. I unhooked the metal clasp then slowly slide the zipper down kissing along the path it went. I half smiled when I noticed she had goose bumps. I kissed up her back and on her neck. I moved my hands to her shoulders and pushed her short sleeves off kissing down her neck and onto her shoulder as I did so. She slide her arms out of her sleeves.

I moved my hands to her rib cage and slid the fabric down the rest of the way to her waist. She scooted to the other side of the bed; she stood letting the dress fall the rest of the way off. As she did that I stood removing my pants. I saw as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the side of the bed. I got on the bed and made my way to her. "whats wrong? Are you nervous?" she nodded.

"a little" she blushed slightly. I grabbed her hand and put it on my chest over my heart.

"It's ok; I am too," my heart was beating fast for more then just one reason; excitement was mixed in with the nervousness, "come lean against me" I moved towards the head of the bed.

Kala's P.O.V.

I moved back and as I did my heart started beating faster. After I was almost to him he leaned forward and started kissing my neck. I moved the rest of the way back as he started to massage my back. I leaned against him and moaned lightly. Soon I felt his hands drift to my sides slowly moving up and down. I was enjoying the massage when I noticed that his hands started to drift apart.

Soon one was on my breast and the other found its way between my legs. His movements with both hands were light and slow at first. I could feel my face start to flush as his hands worked harder and faster. I leaned harder into him and pressed myself against his hand. His hand on my breast massaged at its hardest as my body reacted to his hands. I was overcome in a sweet release as my body relaxed. I smiled up at him.

Dark's P.O.V.

I smiled as she turned around and began kissing me i scooted down the bed with her; i leaned back her laying on me. We were now chest to chest. I moved my hands to her back and slid them slowly down resting them on her bum. I pressed her down and rolled us over then started kissing her deeper.

Kala's P.O.V.

He was laying between my legs kissing me deeply. He was resting on his forearms. After a while of kissing I nodded letting him know I was ready. He slowly broke our kiss and sat up. "wait" I swung my leg over his head and removed my undergarments then moved my leg back blushing deeply. He leaned back down to kiss me as he did I felt his arms go back to remove his own.

I nodded again. He kissed down my neck; as he did so he moved his hips forward slowly. I gasped and clutched him to me. I put my hand behind his head pushing it harder onto my neck. I took a breath in and smelt his hair. Coconut my favorite. Soon his movements quickened; as I hung onto him I could fell him getting sweaty with his effort. Soon the slight pungent smell of his sweat mixed with the sweet smell of his hair giving me another level of pleasure. I could feel my body get sweaty as well the smell mixed with his as his pace quicken once again. I could hear him slightly moan; the sound low and in his throat.

Dark's P.O.V.

As I thrust I could smell our sweat mix along with the smell of her hair; coconut her favorite. I was about to climax when I felt her go first. She arched into my body and squeezed me into her own. She took a deep breath but let out a breathless moan. I thrust a few final times as I climaxed. I propped myself up on my elbows and laid there catching my breath for a few moments. I looked at her face and saw she was flushed. I moved my hips back and rolled over to lay next to her on our bed. She turned and cuddled me resting her head on my chest. "I love you Dark" she said between breaths.

"I love you too Kala"


End file.
